Lo squalo e La sirena
by Rin Tao
Summary: Aqua es una sirena que no quiere ir a la superficie pero sus hermanos la convencen de ir lo cual no fue una idea muy buena para la integridad de ella Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1: Superficie

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena  
**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 1: Superficie

Mi decimo sexto cumpleaños por fin llego y como es costumbre yo debia nadar a la superficie y "conocerla" pero yo no queria ir pues no me interesaba ya que alla afuera no podia haber algo que fuera mas hermoso que la gran barrera de coral por lo que pensaba quedarme dentro de mi gran concha y dormir hasta mañana esperando que nadie recordara que no habia ido a aquel viaje, cerre los ojos disponiendome a dormir pero a los pocos minutos senti que algo jalaba de mi aleta, me aferre al interior de la concha para evitar ser sacada pero nada no pude fui arrastrada fuera y aunque no queria finalmente abri los ojos y gire a mirar a mi atacante, me encontre con un chico de cabello negro que reconoci ensegida

-¡Nereo! sueltame dejame volver a mi cama -dije mientras agitaba violentamente mi aleta para sacarmelo de encima pero mientras mas me movia mas seaferraba a esta

-jajaja Aqua ya date por vencida y ve a la superficie-dijo entre carcajadas un pelirrojo de ojos miel que observaba la escena junto con otros nueve espectadores

-Dylan deja de reirte y ¡sacamelo ahora!-grite molesta por no poder safarme pero no me hizo caso y continuo riendo en donde estaba depues de forcejear un rato y darme cuenta de que no me soltaria di un sonoro suspuro de resignacion

-Ya dejame Nereo, ire asi que sueltame-dije viendolo molesta y en cuanto lo dije él me solto y con una sonrisa me volteo a ver

-Crei que nunca ibas a resignarte-dijo mirandome con sus ojos carmin en forma burlona

-No me molestes Nereo-dije amenazadoramente alzando el puño

-Pero que miedo me das hermanita-dijo mientras se reia lo cual me molesto por lo que nade hacia el y lanze un golpe que el esquivo y comenzo a nadar y yo detras de él aunque no fuimos muy lejos ya que nadabamos en circulo

-Te tengo-dije mientras sujetaba la carmin aleta de mi hermano y comenzaba a tirar de ella pero el se "doblo" y alcanzo mi brazo tirando de él, lo solte y lo tome por las mejillas y el hizo lo mismo comenzamos a jalarlas

-Dueltame eleo-dije pero no me escuchaba estuvimos así hasta que una pelinaranja muy molesta nos separo

-Nereo deja de molestarla,Aqua deja de intentar golpearlo-dijo y ambos nos detuvimos

-Si, Nerissa no lo volveremos a hacer-dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras veiamos a nuestra hermana mayor

-Vamos Aqua la superficie no es tan mala deseguro encuentras algo interesante-dijo mi hermana Nereida mientras se quitaba unos traviesos rizos chocolate de la cara y comenzabaa sonreirme dulcemente

-Si, Nereida puede ser,intentare ser positiva y disfrutar de la vista -dije viendola

-entonces comienza a nadar ya-dijo otra de mis hermanas que se veia bantante molesta

-Brisa no tienes que ser tan impaciente-dijo su gemela Cora mientras revolvia los rubios cabellos de su hermana,mientras eso pasaba yo comenze a nadar para irme

-bueno antes de irte despidete de todos-grito Neptú haciendome regresar

-Tsk-dije y comenze a abrazar acada uno de mis 12 hermanos pero al llegar al oceavo note que faltaba uno

-¿Donde esta Azariel?-pregunte y todos se miraron

-Bueno el no quiso venir dijo " Que una mocosa como tu no requeria de su tiempo"-dijo Nereida algo triste

-Oh ya veo cuando vuelva pintare su plateado pelo de rosa en venganza-dije algo divertida

-Vamos eso seria divertido pero las consecuencias serian muy feas ¿no?-dijo Dylan entre risas por haberse imaginado a Azaiel así

-Talvez tengas razon pero no me importa-dije

-¿A no? Entonces creo que eh sido muy suave contigo mocosa-dijo alguien detras de mi, sonrei y me gire encontrandome con Azariel

-Tu no podrias ser duro conmigo ¿o si? Hermanito-dijedivertida viendo como en su aperleado rostro se dibujaba una mueca de molestia y sus dorados ojos me veian molestos

-Eres muy molesta Aqua-dijo mientras se acercaba

-y tu muy gruñon Azariel, Crei que no ibas a venir debes amarme mucho para contradecirte-dije ampliando mi sonrisa

-Deja de decir tonterias-dijo mientras ponia algo alrededor de mi cuello

-Solo te traje un precente por tu cumpleaños eso es todo-dijo mientras se alejaba, mire mi cuello y habia un hermoso collar plateado con una joya aquamarina en el centro en forma de corazon, sonrei enormemente, nade rápidamente hacia él y le abraze por la espalda sintiendo como se sobresaltaba

\- ¡QUE HACES SUELTAME AHORA!-grito y mis oidos resonaron un poco por la fuerza del grito, lo solte y vi su seño fruncido y sus mejillas levemente sonrrojadas, como amaba esa reaccion de mi hermano aunque su tono de voz era demaciado fuerte, en gritos nadie podia ganarle, rei un poco antes de irme nadando en direccion a la superficie paso mas o menos 1 hora para que pudiera ver los rayos de sol que se colaban en el mar indicandome que casi habia llegado a la superficie Pero mientras nadaba pude notar como caia una especie de mini espada,pensé que talvez estaba alucinando e intente tomarla pero apesar de que lo consegui me corte la palma de la mano

-¡Auch! estoy sangrando espero que por aqui no haya Tiburones-dije y luego note que era estupido pensar en eso ya que si hubiera alguno cerca me habria perseguido mientras iba subiendo me aleje de donde habia caido la mini espada y la observe era bastante corta del tamaño de mi mano mas o menos y curva ademas parecia que algo la hubiera mordido,pero era muy bonita y brillaba al sol por lo que pense que tal vez alguien la habia perdido y comenze a ir a la superfiecie esperando encontrar algo mas, vi la silueta de un Humano pero con una cabeza enorme por lo que nade hacia él y vi que se le caia otra mini espada la cual tome tratando de no cortarme y despues volvi a nadar hacia él

-¡Hey! ¡perdiste esto!-le dije en cuanto sali y el solo me miro sin hacer ninguna expresion, pero lo que mas me intrigaba de ese humano era ese extraño gorro de rana que tenia en la cabeza

-eso no es mio-dijo el chico peliturquesa que estaba frente a mi

-claro que si se te cayeron por lo que te lo estoy regresando-dije extendiendo mi mano para darselos pero al ver que no se acercaba yo lo hize deje las "espadas" en el suelo y con mis manos me impulse sacando mi cola del agua para despues tomar las "espadas" y darselas

-eso es ... una cola?-pregunto y le mire estaba notoriamente sorprendido sus ojos turquesa estaban ligeramente mas abiertos que antes y su boca estaba levemente abierta

-si es mi aleta a que es muy linda -dije mientras le veia volver a poner su rostro monotono

-eres tipo niebla-dijo antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar dejandome algo confundida por no saber a lo que se referia

-espera-dije y con una pequeña zancadilla le hize caer

-bajate debo volver o sino mi sempai vendra a buscarme-dijo pero yo no me baje en cambio me aferre a sus ropas para darselo a entender

-llevatelas son peligrosas podrian cortar a alguien-dije y el solo las tomo y las lanzo lejos hacia el mar lo cual me molesto por lo que trate de golpearlo pero el lo esquivo

-No lo debias lanzar al mar puedes golpear a un pez o aun peor a una sirena o triton de mal caracter y entonces se va armar una grande en esta playa-grite aun sobre él y mi enojo iba en aumento por no ver ningun signo de emocion en su rostro me quede alli tratando de golpearlo por lo que me parecio mas de una hora hasta que

-ushiushiushiushi Rana -se escucho cerca pero comenzaba a sentirme mareada por estar fuera del agua y mi sensor de alerta se encendio por lo que intente volver al mar pero antes de llegar senti un fuerte dolor en mi aleta trate de safarla pues seguro era una piedra o algo ademas mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar a causa de mi falta de agua pero no podia liberarme

-Escoria ¿que es esto?-escuche a mi espalda antes de quedar inconciente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno se que no eh terminado mis otras historias pero lo hare lo prometo

esta historia como se habran dado cuenta esta basada en la sirenita o the little mermaid aunque un poco cambiada

espero que les guste

Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2: Accidente

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena  
**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 2: accidente

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 POV. Squalo 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El dia de hoy el mocoso nos hizo ir a una mision en San Vito Lo Capo y a regañadientes el estupido jefe acepto pero la peor parte me la lleve yo ya que siempre que él se molestaba quien lo pagaba era yo, llegamos y matamos a los malditos que trataron de infiltrarse a vongola pero justo cuando ibamos a irnos esa estupida rana desaparecio estuvimos buscandolo por mas de una hora el jefe incluso se levanto a buscarlo y poco despues lo encontramos y al parecer algo trataba de escapar pues el jefe lo detuvo pisandolo

-Vroooi! ¿que rayos es eso? ¿un pez?-pregunte al ver una aleta aquamarina bajo el pie del estupido jefe

-Querido eso no es un pez es una de los misterios mas grandes de la naturaleza es una mestiza hija del mar y la tierra, es una Nereida mejor conocida como sirena-dijo el afeminado de Lussuria sorprendiendome un poco y causando que me riera, realmente queria que creyera que habia una ... detuve mi pensamiento al ver la mitad superior del "pez" y me quede mudo pues realmente era una sirena

-Escoria ¿como la encontraste?-pregunto el jefe a Fran mientras el dejaba de picar la mejilla de la quimera que yacia inconciente en la arena

-salio del mar para darme los cuchillos del estupido de sempai-dijo monotonamente reciviendo casi ensegida varios cuchillos de parte de belphegor

-Traiganla -ordeno el jefe pero por alguna razon esa idea me daba un mal presentimiento

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Fin POV. Squalo 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 POV. Aqua 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todo se volvio negro podia escuchar algunas cosas pero al poco tiempo no logre escuchar nada seguramente moriria dentro de poco y estos humanos me tendrian como un trofeo o algo asi

.

.

.

.

Comenze a abrir los ojos y me sorprendi mucho al darme cuenta de que seguia con vida y aun mas cuando note que estaba en el agua y vi pasar nadando a mi lado algunos peces betta lo cual me alegro pues al parecer esos humanos no eran tan malos y me devolvieron al oceano comenze a nadar horizontalmente para llegar a casa

-Bien! volvere a casa y jugaré un rato con... ¡Auch!-dije mientras me tocaba la frente pues me acababa de golpear pero no podia ver nada y ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba muy oscuro no podia haberme quedado inconciente todo el dia lo cual me comenzo a preocupar estire la mano y sentí una superficie lisa y fria trate de empujarla pero no se movia, comenze a recorrerla horizontalmente y me di cuenta que era una especie de habitacion acuatica o algo así

-Dios! me lo advirtieron "no hables con los terrestres y si hablas que sea de lejos o pasara algo malo"-dije mientras agarraba mi cabeza con ambas manos ¡estaba encerrada y solo Neptuno sabia donde! comence a empujar con fuerza pero nada me "inque" sobre mi aleta y cuando baje mi mano sobre la "arena" encontre algo que posiblemente me sacaria una piedra medianamente grande sin pensarlo dos veces la tome y golpee la superficie con toda mi fuerza escuche un ruido extraño como un crujido pero no me importo y volvi a golpear, entonces trono y yo sali disparada

-Ahhh!-grte al sentir que chocaba contra algo ademas de entir que se me clavaba algo en varias partes de mi cuerpo me movi con algo de dificultad y note que ya no estaba en el agua me trate de arrastrar pero apenas movi mis brazos senti dolor y lo deje pequeñas lagrimas recorrian mi rostro, estaba asustada porque no sabia donde estaba ademas de que no sabia que tenia incrustado y sentia muco dolor ademas de sangre escurriendo por mi rostro, me eche a llorar y entonces alguien abrio la puerta y se ecendio una luz

-¡Vroi! ¡¿que rayos pasado aqui?!-escuche una fuerte voz que hizo resonar mis oidos

-¡Azariel! ¡me duele ¿que es esto?!-grite entre lagrimas mientras miraba esas cosas puntiagundas y transparente que sobresalian de mi aleta y mis brazos incluso habia uno en mi vientre aunque ese no se veia muy incrustado escuche que se acercaba y con algo de desesperacion estire mis brazos hacia él en busca de ayuda despuesde todo Azariel era mi hermano mayor y de alguna manera me adoraba y siempre me protegia, senti como sacaba esas cosas de mis brazos y tambien el de mi vientre para por ultimo sacar los de mi aleta, habia mantenido mis ojos cerrados por el dolor y aun escurrian por mis mejillas muchas lagrimas y lentamente abri los ojos aun veia borroso pero podia notar el cabello plata de mi querido hermano , sin pensarlo me abrace a su cuello y senti que su mano abrazaba mi espalda y la otra sostenia mi aleta justo como cuando era mas joven me abrace mas fuerte a el pero entonces senti que me elevaba y un comenzaba a abanzar de una forma algo extraña me asuste un poco, me separe de él y fue entonces que note que sus ojos dorados no estaban en su lugar habia dos orbes azules mirandome

-¿Azariel?-fue lo unico que pude preguntar para despues parpadear un par de veces y observarlo bien hasta entonces fue que note que no era mi hermano si no otra persona, comenze a moverme pero me dolia por lo que no pude hacer nada mas que ver hacia donde me llevaba, derrepente vi delante de nosotros una pared marron, el desconocido que me cargaba arremetio contra ella cn su pie derribandola

-Vroii! Lussuria-grito haciendo que mis oidos resonaran nuevamente

-¡Squalo-Querido! ¡pero que le hiciste!-grito alarmado aquella ¿chica? gire a verla pero cuando lo vi me sorprendi ya que era un chico pero su voz sonaba como la de una chica que conocia lo cual me dejo en shock durante un pequeño lapso en el que el peliplata le dijo lo que habia sucedido y me metio en una extraño recipiente grande con agua que llegaba a mi cintura

-No te preocupes yo te curare aunque no estoy segura si me entiendes-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-si puedo comprender lo que dices no soy estupida ...lussuria-dije haciendo una pausa al final tratando de recordando como lo habia llamado mi acompañante ese chico comenzo a limpiarme la sangre y por alguna razon se sorprendio

-Squalo querido ¿hace cuanto paso esto?-pregunto mientras limpiaba mi rostro y yo cerraba mi ojo pues tenia ahí la sangre

-Vroii! es obvio que acaba de pasar-grito

-pero estas heridas estan casi curadas -dijo terminando de limpiarme

-eh? ¿eso es raro? mis heridas suelen curarse rapido-dije mientras lussuria acercaba su mano iluminada con una luz amarilla a mi brazo

-Espera ¿que es eso alejalo?-dije golpeando levemente su mano para que no se me acercara

-es solo la llama del sol querida es para curar no te hara daño-dijo volviendo a acercar su mano lo mire con desconfianza pero lo deje y vi como mi herida se cerraba

-es como el alga espurina con ortiga y... no recuerdo que mas-dije recordando la extraña pomada verde que soliamos usar en las heridas,ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada por seguir la conversacion por lo que decidi callarme y esperar a que terminara

-Listo querida ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto lussuria

-gracias pero una cosa has estado llamandome querida, querida todo el rato pero tengo un nombre ¿sabes?-dije mirandolo

-vroii! eso no importa ahora mismo te volvere a meter en la pecera-grito el peliplata

-¿Pecera?-pregunte algo curiosa por la palabra

-en donde estabas antes del accidente-dijo algo molesto el peliplata

-¿la prision?,no quiero ir alli quiero ir a mi casa señor-dije mirandolo decidida a hacerlo cambiar de opinion

-esta es tu casa chica pez-dijo el peliplata

-no soy una chica pez, chico Tiburon!-le grite aunque lo ultimo fue porque no sabia que decirle

-Vroii! ¿¡como me llamaste mocosa!?-grito molesto frente a mi

-¡Chico Tiburon!-grite inclinandome levemente hacia delante pero no me espere que el peliplata me lalara del brazo violentamente casi sacandome de aquel recipiente en el que estaba cerre mi ojo izquierdo al sentir que su agarre era fuerte y que comenzaba a lastimarme pero aun así la mire desafiante estaba tan metida en eso hata que algo se estrello contra la cabeza del "tiburon" y un liquido de un color purpura le recorria el rotro

-Vroii! estupido jefe ¿por que fue eso?-grito en direccion de donde habia venido aquel objeto

-Escoria ¿que le haces a mi mascota?-escuche y enseguida voltee pues es la ultima voz que escuche antes de quedar inconciente en la playa me sonroje levemente por la vision era un hombre de unos veinti tantos, alto o por lo menos lo parecia desde mi puto de vista,de piel morenan cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos apesar de que tenia cicatrices se veia realmente atractivo por esa razon me sonrroje pero lo que habia dicho me dejo algo confundida

-¿mascota?-pregunte mirando al recien llegado aun algo sonrosada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

aqui esta el segundo capitulo

agradesco a sheblunar por su comentario espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

tambien espero que a todos les haya gustado este capitulo

pronto el proximo (eso espero)

sayo!


	3. Chapter 3: Incidentes

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena  
**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 3: Incidentes

-¿mascota?-pregunte mirando al recien llegado aun algo sonrosada, el hombre me miro de arriba a abajo pero no me dijo nada solo solto un bufido de molestia lo cual ironicamente me molesto por lo que le tire un chorro de agua recibiendo en respuesta un disparo anaranjado que paso rosando mi rostro

-Escoria una mascota no atenta contra su amo-dijo mientras yo llevaba mi mano a mi mejilla ligeramente quemada comenze a abrir la boca

-AHHHHHHH!-grite lo mas agudo que podia pues en mi hermoso fondo del mar podia molestar a los demas con eso, los presentes se taparon los oidos exepto el peliplata que molesto se acerco a mi y puso una mano en mi boca impidiendome gritar

-Vroii! callate mocosa molesta-grito mientras yo me removia

-Escoria si vuelves a hacer eso te hare filete-dijo molesto el chico moreno, mordí con fuerza la mano que me impedia hablar

-Vroii!-grito el peliplateado que estaba junto a mi

-No me importa ser filete si me regresan a mi casa con mi familia y amigos-dije decidida retandolo con la mirada aunque en el fondo me moria de miedo por que volviera dispararme pero en vez de que el hombre me atacara solo sonrio de una manera que no pude decifrar su significado y se me acerco hasta que quedamos cara a cara, trate de que mis ojos no se desviaran de los suyos

-Tienes agallas Escoria, me gusta- dijo cosa que me sorprendio, pero apesar de haber hablado aun mantenia sus ojos en los mios como si intentara ver cuanto resistiria su mirada

-Estupido Jefe! ya no tenemos otra pecera para meterla -grito el peliplata haciendo que el pelinegro se alejara de mi cosa que hizo que me sintiera realmente aliviada aunque trate de no mostrarlo

-Lanzala a la piscina-dijo para despues retirarse de la habitacion, escuche al peliplata gruñir levemente antes de acercarse a mi note que estiro sus brazos en mi direccion

-Eh! no te acerques a mi Tiburoncin-dije mientra me inclinaba hacia atras para evitar que me tocara

-Vrooii! No me llames así Muj...-detuvo su grito antes de terminar la oracion porque alguien mas irrumpio en la habitacion haciendo a los presentes voltear, por un momento pense que era denuevo el pelinegro pero para mi alivio no lo era, la perosona o mejor dicho las personas que irumpieron eran un rubio que necesitaba cortarse el fleco pronto, un bebé volador y

-Tú!-grite en cuanto vi a la ultima persona entrar- ¡Eres el de la playa! -grite mientras me hacia para enfrente olvidando que el peliplatinado estaba allí,por lo que choque contra él

-Vroii! que estupida eres!-grito en mi cara

-Callate Tiburoncin!-le grite mirandolo molesta aunque de lo dos alparecer él era el mas molesto

-Vaya el Capitan-sempai tiene un lindo apodo-dijo el chico del gorro raro

-Ushiushiushiushi-escuche reirse al rubio y por alguna razon su risa me erizo la piel momentaneamente, mientras tanto el bebé volador seguia callado

-Bueno Querida al parecer ya conoces a casi todos-dijo Lussuria que se encontraba tras de mi

-No me llames querida como dije antes tengo un nombre y es uno lindo-mencione mirandolo algo molesta

-Lo siento, Querida pero no se tu nombre-dijo lussuria sonriendo

-Pues mi nombre es Aqua -dije mirandolo

-Aqua es un lindo nombre-dijo Lusuria mientras que yo sonreia un poco

-Gracias, el tuyo tambien es lindo-dije mientras me daba cuenta que este chico era algo agradable y que si no fuera uno de mis captores posiblemente seriamos amigos, depronto senti que alguien me jalaba hacia arriba

-Hey! ¿que haces?-grite mientras movia mi aleta de un lado al otro salpicando a los presentes

-Vroi! deja de moverte-escuche la voz de Squalo tras de mi pero me negue a obedecerlo y trate de soltarme pero él no me solto, ario una extraña pared transparente y llegamos hasta un extraño rectangulo lleno de agua al cual me arrojo, era agua pero se sentia difrente

-hey! esto me esta lastimando sacame de aqui!-le grite pues el agua comenzaa a "quemar" mi aleta, pero no me hacia caso

-¡No me ignores! ¡Sacame!-grite atrallendo la atencion por lo menos la de lussuria

-Querido tal vez deberias sacarla de allí-dijo con un tono preocupado

-Vroii! Tonterias solo dejala quejarse hasta que se canse-dijo el peliplateado mientras se tiraba en el en aquel mullido mueble (sofá)

-Oye Capitan-sempai ¿la piscina tiene cloro?-pregunto el chico rana

-Vroii! claro que tiene cloro!-grito gel peliplata

-¿Porque preguntas Fran-Querido?-hablo lussuria

-mm por nada es solo que si no mal recuerdo los peces se mueren con el cloro-dijo haciendo que Squalo se levantara

-Vroii! porque no lo dijiste antes!-grito corriendo a mi direccion y sacandome de allí y regresandome al recipiente anterior

-Vaya hasta que me hiciste caso estupido!-dije en voz alta y en tono de replica pero el peliplata solo me ignoro

-Querida tu aleta!-grito lussuria haciendome voltear a verla, cuando la vi me quede helada mi preciosa aleta Aquamarina tenia en algunos lugares "manchas" grisaseas

-AH! ¿¡pero que!? esto seguramente es tu culpa!-dije señalando a Squalo

-Mia!? Porque va ser mi culpa!?-grito

-Porque tu me metiste allí!-grite y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar pues sentia que mi aleta empezaba a escocer

-Querida no llores-dijo lussuria asercandose

-Me duele-dije mientras tocaba una de esas horribles "manchas", Lussuria volvio a encender su mano con esa extraña llama del sol y la puso en mis heridas

-¿Mejor?-pregunto y yo asentí limpiandome lo que quedaba de mis lagrimas, Despues de eso cambiaron el agua envenenada con esa substancia que llamaban "cloro" y me volvieron a meter estaa por replicar cuando un sujeto vestido de negro con blanco (un sirviente) llego a decirles algo haciendo que todos se fueran, el sujeto me miraba desde la puerta por lo que decidi ser amable y saludar pero en cuanto lo hice se fue con rapidez dejandome sola, pasaron algunos dias en los que se dijeron que el Tiburoncin me cuidaria cosa que no me gusto pero no pude renegarle nada al hombre pelinegro cuyo nombre descubri que era "Xanxus", temporalmente vivia en la piscina pero lo que mas me molestaba era que ¡estaba hambrienta! no me habian dado nada de comer desde que me secuestraron en este lugar,por lo que cuando el peliplateado se acerco le moje

-Vroii! que te sucede!-grito mientras me miraba molesto

-Estoy hambrienta Alimentame!-le grite y vi su cara de confucion -Acaso creias que las sirenas no comiamos, por si no lo sabes cualquier criatura viviente se muere si no come!-grite y lo vi irse cosa que me molesto odiaba que no me contestaran casi tanto como odiaba ser ignorada, volvio unos segundos despues con un objeto redondo, blanco y plano con algo encima

-Toma-dijo acercandolo y al verlo me moleste pues eran ¡peces!, le arroje el plato molesta provocando que se molestara

-Que rayos te pasa pescado inutil!-grito

-¿¡Eres idiota!? ¡ Las sirenas no comemos peces!-le grite

-¡Y entonces que rayos comen!-me grito

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?-pregunte cambiando mi tono a uno un poco mas bajo y misterioso haciendo que él me mirara extrañado

-Si-dijo esta vez sin gritar

-Luz Humana, Las sirenas comemos Luz Humana-dije seria mirandolo sorprenderse sonreiste -"Seguramente se ha asustado espero que me deje ir para que no me los coma jeje"- me dije mentalmente pero en cambio me sorprendio su reaccion pues se quito la ropa de la parte superior se inco junto a la piscina y estiro su brazo hacia mi

-Come-fue lo unico que dijo me sorprendi pero tome su mano y la lleve cerca de mi boca, lamí su dedo indice y comenze a subir dejando un poco de mi saliva en su piel , podia sentir como se estremecia ligeramente cuando llega a un poco mas arriba de su codo le mordi con un poco de fuerza, luego me separe y lo mire estaba sonrojado, una pequeña risa salio de mis labios

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto él peliplata evitando mirarme

-En realidad las sirenas comemos algas o algo parecido a ellas-dije y ensegida se levanto me golpeo la cabeza y se fue

-se veia lindo sonrojado-dije mientras me reia de mi pequeña travesura aunque segundos despues me sonroje al darme cuenta que lo que habia hecho era algo vergonzoso -"debi pensar antes de hacerlo"-me reproche mentalmente para depues observar la puerta por la cual el peliplateado habia salido echando humos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

aqui esta el 3er capitulo

agradesco a sheblunar misakiKey y Tenori-tiger por sus comentarios

Espero que les haya gustado

Cuando pueda subire el proximo espero no tardar demaciado

sayo!


	4. Chapter 4: Pecera

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 4: Pecera

Despues de unos minutos el tonto Tiburon volvio con algas y me las arrojo al rostro para luego salir de alli rapidamente "Esta molesto" pensé pero le reste importancia y fui a tomar mi alimento que estaba flotando a mi alrededor una sonrisa se planto en mi rostro al recordar la "linda" y comica expresion que Squalo habia puesto con mi pequeña broma "Parece que encontre a alguien para pasar el rato"pensé mientras comia las algas que en ese momento me sabian como lo mejor del mundo aunque tal vez solo es que estaba hambrienta, despues de ese incidente el estupido Tiburon no se presento a cuidarme en su lugar dejo al chico de sombrero raro cuyo nombre descubri que era Fran y a su sempai el principe que mas que cuidarme parecia que trataban de matarme o por lo menos el rubio queria eso, tras estar un dia con esos dos comenze a desear que el tiburoncin volviera pues aunque ruidoso e irritante pues algo en el me resultaba confortante aunque seguramente era su leve parecido con mi Hermano mayor lo que provocaba ese sentimiento de comodidad cuando me encontraba con el peliplata,Tras soportar unos tortuosos dias con el par de lunaticos el tiburoncin alfin se digno a aparecer cosa que me alegro aunque trate de no demostrarlo mucho

-¡Tiburoncin! ¡crei que habias escapado por lo de la ultima vez!-grite llamando la atencion de mis "cuidadores"

-¿Que paso la ultima vez (TN)-chan?-pregunto el peliturquesa con su tono usual mientras el rubio detras de él reia

-eh? Bueno pues yo...-comenze a comentar cuando un gran grito por parte del peliplata me hizo cerrar de golpe la boca

-¡No grites asi me vas a dejar sorda!-grite solo para recibir la mirada molesta del peliplata que solo se acerco sin decir nada y me saco de la piscina

-¡Hey! ¡dejame! ¡esto va contra los derechos de los atlantes!-grite pensando que tal vez me dejaria fuera del agua a morir "creo que me estoy volviendo fatalista" pense por un segundo antes de seguir moviendome y retorciendome para huir, de un segundo a otro el peliplateado me arrojo y cerre los ojos esperando un golpe pero en lugar de eso senti agua alrededor de mi cuerpo abri mis ojos y me sorprendi nade hacia enfrente donde en contraba Squalo parado observandome pero me detuve antes de llegar a él ya que habia una pared invisible

-¡Vidrio!-grite mientras ponia mis manos en el liso y frio material

-Vroi! parece que ya no podras morder a nadie piraña-dijo con una sonrisa de superiosidad al ver que yo habia comenzado a empujar para voltearlo, tome unas piedras del fondo que por desgracia ahora eran pequeñas y nade hacia arriba donde encontre una salida de mi carcel

-¡No me llames Piraña!-grite mientras le arrojaba una piedra que este esquivo

-Vroi! no arrojes piedras Piraña-grito el joven

-Tu no me llames Piraña-grite arrojando otra piedra pero el chico la equivo con mucha facilidad por lo que arroje todas las que tenia en la mano

-¡Vroi!-grito, discutimos un rato hasta que el se marcho, yo me quede sonriendo divertida los momentos que Squalo y yo pasabamos juntos casi me hacian olvidar el hecho de que era prisionera en aquel lugar, estar juntos era tremendamente divertido y de alguna manera comenze a sentirme atraida por ese ruidoso chico aunque me negaba a aceptarlo, por otro lado ya me habia resignado de salir de ese lugar pues habia intentado de todo pero me di cuenta que no habia forma de salir de allí por lo menos no en una sola pieza, lo cual me deprimio mucho pues ya era muy obvio que no tendria ninguna oportunidad de volver a mi bello Hogar

-Vroi! ¿Que te ocurre?-pregunto el peliplata mientras me dejaba la comida

-Nada-dije con las manos cruzadas sobre la orilla de la pecera mientras veia hacia un punto fijo pues extrañaba a mis hermanos, mi hogar, extrañaba el mar porque despues de todo ya habian pasado alrededor de 4 meses desde que fui alejada de mi "mundo"

-Vroi!-grito ligeramente en respuesta, yo me gire y me hundi por la comida dejando solo al peliplata, nade de un lado al otro durante un rato hasta que oi un ruido fuera de mi hogar de cristal lo cual me extraño ya que por lo general nadie venia despues de que la luna salia por lo que me acerque al cristal trate de ver pero estaba oscuro y no podia ver nada, subi hasta el borde de la pecera y sujetandome me incline ligeramente hacia afuera

-¿Hola?-pregunte alzando mi tono de voz para que se escuchara en toda la habitacion almenos,pero como respuesta solo logre divisar como una silueta salia de entre los sillones con la tenue luz que prosedia de la luna pude identificar que era un hombre con una especie de saco blanco largo que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, llevaba un pantalon y unos zapatos negros eso era lo unico que podia saber gracias a la luz del astro

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte ya que no conocoa a nadie que usase ese tipo de ropa, el extrano se acerco un poco mas a la luz mostrando la figura de un hombre con gafas que tenia una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

aqui esta el cuarto capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado

Tratare de hacer los capiulos mas largos porque siento que son algo cortos

Nos Leemos pronto! (espero)

sayo!


	5. Chapter 5: Gente nueva

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 5: Gente nueva

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte ya que no conocia a nadie que usase ese tipo de ropa, el extrano se acerco un poco mas a la luz mostrando la figura de un hombre con gafas que tenia una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

-¿¡Quien eres!?-pregunte algo alterada pues podia sentir por mi instinto que podria ser peligroso

-¿Quieres volver al mar?-pregunto el desconocido

-¿porque tendria que responder?-pregunte desconfiada

-porque tal vez yo podria sacarte si así lo deseas-dijo consiguiendo despertar mi curiosidad

-¿porque lo harias?¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunte mirandolo

-Solo necesito que me ayudes con algo y despues seras libre de hacer lo que quieras-dijo, esa oferta era muy tentadora pero ese "algo" para lo que queria mi ayuda aun era un misterio

-¿Algo?¿Con que quieres que te ayude?-pregunte esperando su respuesta y entonces ver si me convenia o no hacer algun tipo de trato con él

-Eso aun no te lo piedo decir-dijo y ante su respuesta me quede aun mas desconfiada pues aun nisiquiera habia dicho su nombre ademas de que no conocia su apariencia en su totalidad ya que la oscuridad de la habitacion me impedia verla

-¿Como puedo hace un trato con alguien cuyo nombre y apariencia desconosco?-pregunte esperando que el hombre lo tomara como una negativa y se fuera de allí pero eso no ocurrio por el contrario aquel sujeto se acerco a la luz mostrandome su apariencia yo comence a mirarlo detenidamente para poderlo identificar, el extraño tenia el cabello verde al igual que los ojos los cuales escondia tras sus redondos lentes su ropa consistia en un pantalon negro, una camisa verde, una cosa atada al cuello blanca y ese extrañosaco largo y blanco

-Mi nombre es Verde y ¿el tuyo?-dijo

-Verde... ¿como el color?-pregunte algo interesada pues ademas del nombre de Blanca no habia escuchado otro nombre que fuera el de un color

-Si-respondio tranquilo

-mm Aqua, mi nombre es Aqua-dije revelandomi nombre pues seria de mala educacion no decirlo despues de que élse habia presentado

-Entonces Aqua ¿Tenemos un trato?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando no obtuvo respuesta borro la sonisa y de giro para retirarse

-¡Espera! ¡Dame tiempo para pensarlo!-Grite justo antes de que la silueta del hombre dejara la habitacion

-Supongo que esta bien-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejandome allí sola

-Me pregunto ¿estara bien aceptar la propuesta?-me pregunte en voz baja para despues bajar hasta el fondo de la pecera y dormir

A la mañana siguiente un Sonoro Gito se escucho por toda la habiracion haciendo que despertara algo asustada y aturdida "¿¡Pero que pasa!?" pense antes de ir al borde de la pecera y ver comolos sirvientes corrian como locos de un lado a otro delante de la habitacion

-¡Hey Tu!-grite atrayendo la atencion de uno de ellos-¿¡Que esta pasando!?-le pegunte en un grito

-El Decimo Vongola y sus guardianes llegaron -dijo enun tono de voz fuerte para que yo te escuchara

-¿Que son el Decimo Vongola y sus guardianes? ¡Hey!-gritepero el sirviente ya habia salido corriendo

-Pero ¿quienes o que seran?-pregunte en voz alta sabiendo que no obtendria respuesta -Bueno lo que sean parece que son malas noticias pues toda la mansion se esta movilizando-dije "Bueno de todas maneras no es mi problema" pense paraluego sumerguirme y ponerme a jugetear con las rocasy peces que estaban alli despues de todo ¿Que mas podia hacer?, mientras jugaba sin previo aviso se escucho una explosion -¿Pero que...?-no pude terminar la pregunta ya que una segunda explosion atrajo mi atencion, ahora sime interesaba saber quienes o que eran el Decimo Vongola para ocacionar mas disturbios de los que ya habia en ese extraño lugar fui al bolde de la pecera que estaba pegado a la pared para escuchar algo pero tristemente no lo logre y entonces por primera vez desde que llegue allí ocupe mis dotes para hacer un vaso con el agua que estaba en la pecera, con trabajo logre cristalizarlo y lo pegue en la pared y nada, ya exasperada cristalice algunos choro de agua y los arroje contra un punto en la pared logrando hacer un agujero algo grande entonces pegue el Vaso -"¡Vroii! ¡Largense de aqui malditos mocosos!-escuche y mi precioso a vao casi se rompe trate de ignorar el hecho de que casi me quedaba sorda para seguir escuchando -" No podemos hacer eso Squalo"-dijo una voz tranquila y amable que no conocia-" ¡Ya escuchaste al Decimo no nos iremos!"-grito una voz algo violenta pero de alguna manera protectora hacia supuse él Decimo, segui escuchando y escuche otras voces eran completamente diferentes a los locos con los que estaba forzada a vivir sus voces sonaban mas infantiles, no como las de niños pero si mas Joviales que las de los Hombres con los que normalmente convivia por lo que supuse serian menores en edad a mis secuestradores, segui escuchando un poco mas pero parecia ser solo una discucion por que él Decimo y sus guardianes debian alojarse un tiempo en este lugar pero los que vivian aqui no estaban deacuerdo pensé en dejar de escuchar cuando una rase por parte del Tiburoncin llamo mi atencion -"¡Vroii! No hare de niñera de ustedes mocosos, ya bastante tengo con cuidar de esa horrenda y desagradecida piraña como para cargar con ustedes tambien"-dijo cosa que me molesto enormemente tome algo de agua y se la arroje en un chorro al peliplateado que quedo empapado

-¿¡A quien rayos le dices piraña horrenda y desagradecida!? ¡Tu horrible tiburon!-grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan

-¡Vroii! ¡esto lo pagaras Piraña!-grito y escuche como los pasos de Squalo se dirigian hacia mi direccion en esemomento rapidamente volvi a convertir el vaso en agua y me meti a la pecera por piedras que me servirian de arsenal contra el Tiburon despues de que tome todas las puedra que podia llevar en brazos subi hasta el borde de la pecera esperando a que el peliplata pasara por esa puerta para arrojarselas y así tratar de alejar mi posible ejecucion en sus manos así que cuando se abrio la puerta cerrelos ojos y arroje la primera piedra

-Auch!-se quejo quien la recibio dejandome algo confusa pues en vez de escuchar la fiera y furica voz de trompeta(?) de Squalo escuche una mas amable y tranquila

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aqui esta el siguiente cap se que dije que lo haria mas largo pero por desgracia la inspiracion me a dejado sola

espero que les haya gustado

En el siguiente capitulo Aqua ¡conocera a Vongola!

Gracias por sus comentarios

espero tener el siguiente pronto n.n

sayo!


	6. Chapter 6: Vongola

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 6: Vongola

-Auch!-se quejo quien la recibio dejandome algo confusa pues en vez de escuchar la fiera y furica voz de trompeta(?) de Squalo escuche una mas amable y tranquila

Mire curiosa al no reconocer la voz y me encontré con que mi proyectil no le habia dado al tiburon sino a un pequeño castaño

-Pero ¿¡Que crees que le haces al Decimo!?-grito un joven de cabellos cortos plateados que acababa de entrar a la habitacion miro al castaño y luego con furia me miro aunque su mirada furibunda cambio a una asombrada cuando miro mi aleta , segundos despues todos los que estaban en la casa entraron en el cuarto a exepcion de levy y Xanxus que quien sabe donde se encontraban, mire a los nueve desconocidos curiosa pero al mismo tiempo incomoda ya que ellos me veian como preguntandose si realmente era real o mejor dicho me miraban como a un fenomeno

-Emm ¿Podrian dejar de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro?-pregunte el primero en reaccionar fue el castaño a quien habia golpeado que ante mi pregunta bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa todos dejaron o por lo menos trataron de dejar de mirarme fijamente a exepcion del peliplatinado de ojos verdes quien parecia estar ¿Emocionado?

-¡Es un U.M.A!-grito emocionado el joven sus ojos tenian pequeños destellos

-¿U.M.A? Claro que no, ¡acaso eres ciego soy una sirena no un alien!-respondi sin estar muy segura a lo que se referia aquel chico pero sonaba muy similar a la palabra UFO que solian usar los humanos para referirse a lo que ellos llamaban alien y esas cosas eran muy Horrendas todas grises y raras y yo era mucho mas bonita -Ademas eres muy grosero al gritarme eso sin siquiera haberte presentado-die señalandole con el dedo almismo tiempo que lanzaba una piedra al otro peliplata que se encontraba distraido

-Vroii!¡Maldita cria de piraña!-grito y ya que nadie o almenos ninguno de los que estaba cerca de él se dio cuenta fingi estar demaciado atenta al ojiverde que parecia estar procesando mis palabras

-Soy Gokudera Hayato guardian de la tormenta y mano derecha del del decimo cielo vongola-dijo presentandose, ¿Guardian de la Tormnta y mano dereca del decimo cielo vongola? eso sonaba importante ademas me acababa de dar cuenta que Vongola era algo asi como concha asi que tal vez el podria venir a regresarme al mar aunque sabia que esa idea era muy pero muy poco probable que fuera cierta pero como dicen los humanos la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere

-Mi nombre es Aqua y como puedes ver soy una hija del mar-dije presentandome tratando de sonar aunque sea un poco interesante o importante

-¿Hay mas como tu?-pregunto el peliplateado

-Claro, somos muchos pero vivimos en diferentes partes del oceano-dije sonriendo el chico de ojos esmeralda parecia etar anotando mentalmente todo lo que le decia era la primera vez en toda mi vida que alguien se interesaba tanto en lo que decia por lo que de alguna manera me sentía un poco importante ademas de nerviosa aunque intentaba no mostrarlo

-entonces cerca de aqui ¿hay mas sirenas?-pregunto aun mas emocionado

-Bueno no sabria decirte, ya que nisiquiera se donde estoy pero el lugar donde me encontraba creo que se llamaba San Vito ... y habia otro nombre pero no lo recuerdo-dije bajando un poco la mirada recordando que el mar al parecer era inalcanzable para mi

-¿te refieres a la playa San Vito Lo Capo?-pregunto un voz que identifique como la del castaño

-si-dije sin mucho animo de seguir hablando

-Eso esta bastante cerca-dijo y las palabras bastante cerca resonaron en mi cabeza alze la cabeza y me incline casi cayendome de la pecera

-¿¡Eso es cierto!?-pregunte realmente emocionada sorprendiendo al castño que solto un leve chillido de sorpresa para despues asentir con la cabeza

-¿Y ustedes podrian llevarme?-pregunte con una voz que reflejaba lo anciosa que estaba por salir

-Claro...-dijo y no termino de hablar pues un gigantesco y fuerte grito lo interrumpio

-¡Mocoso ni creas que podras llevartela!-grito el estupido tiburon

-¡yo puedo irme con quien quiera no eres Azariel para decirme que hacer!-grite ya que a mi pareser a menos que fuese mi hermano mayor o mi hermana mayor para decirme que hacer

-¡Vrooi!¡Mantente callada!-grito con algo que reconocio como ¿molestia? en su voz pero ¿¡que rayos le habia molestado al tiburon!?¿Tanto le molestaba ser enfrentado?

-¡Tu no me callas Tiburoncin!-grite pero en ese momento vi algo moverse hacia mi todo paso tan rapido que nisiquiera me di cuenta y en segundos frente a mi haia un choquede espadas un pelinegro estaba de espaldas frente a mi y el tiburoncin frente a él

-¿No crees que es muy rudo atacar a una chica así?-dijo con voz calmada y una sonrisa el pelinegro

-¡Ibas a rebanarme! -grite al procesar las cosas

-¡Vrooi!-grito sin hacerme ningun caso, la pelea entre los espadachines comenzo ambos cruzaban golpes, mientras que el resto de los precentes peleaban entre si a exepcion de el castaño que trataba inutilmente de calmarlos, eso siguio por unos minutos hasta que se encendio la pintura magica en la pared, en ella aparecia un hombre algo mayor con el cabello y bigote blancos, ya antes habia pasado pero era la primera vez que podia estar presente y escucharlo porque en las veces anteriores Squalo me habia sacado de alli y lanzado a la picina justo cuando la pintura comenzaba a ver la encenderse

-Buenos días a todos .dijo el hombre atrapado en la imagen me pregunto ¿Como se hara metido allí? bueno no importa el ambiente estaba extrañamente calmado el peliplata no habia alzado la voz ni una sola vez desde que el peliblanco comenzo a hablar, incluso Xanxus y Levi hasta ahora desaparecidos estaban allí y de alguna forma parecian mostrar respeto a ese hombre

-podria ser...-dije,respire hondo para despues apostar mi vida en alzar la voz -Usted!-dije sin quererlo en un grito haciendo que los presentes que al parecer se habian olvidado de mi presencia girasen a mirarme junto con los demas y como era de esperarse se sorprendio pues al parecer no era comun ver a una sirena

-¿Usted es el jefe de estos lunaticos?-pregunte refiriendome a mis captores que anteriormente habian sido llamados "Varia" por la pintura traté de que mi voz sonase fuerte y sin temblar pero eso era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que el de ojos carmesí parecia querer matarme con la mirada

-Si-respondio aun sin salir de su estupefaccion

-Pues ...-comenze a decir para tratar de amenazarle pero lamirada carmesí que se señia sobre mi me hacia imposile seguir hablando -Un ...gusto conocerle-dije con voz temblorosa solo para recibir un "El gusto es mio" de su part, al final no pude hablar con el jefe de mis secuestradoresy todos al terminar de hablar con aquel hombre pasaron a dejarme sola o eso creí ya que Hayato se quedo en la habitacion parecia que queria decir opreguntarme algo pero no sabia como hacerlo, sospechando que tal vez lo que queria era preguntar sobre mi " misterioso mundo" , mas abrio la boca para luego cerrarla y darse media vuelta

-Hayato ¿Te gustaria quedarte y escuchar sobre mi hogar?- pregunte invitandolo a quedarse y platicar conmigo un rato pues el parecia interesado en el tema y yo puesyo solo queria platicar un rato con alguien que no me gritara cada 5 segundos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aqui esta el siguiente cap espero que les guste en el proximo capitulo se sabran algunas cosas sobre la vida que Cristal llevaba en el oceano

gracias por seguir mi historia apesar de tardar tanto en subir los capitulos

Sayo!


	7. Chapter 7: Platica

**Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece le pertenece a Akira Amano**

**Lo squalo e La sirena**

(El Tiburon y La sirena)

Cap 7: Platica (no supe que ponerle :s )

-Hayato ¿Te gustaria quedarte y escuchar sobre mi hogar?- pregunte invitandolo a quedarse y platicar conmigo un rato pues el parecia interesado en el tema y yo puesyo solo queria platicar un rato con alguien que no me gritara cada 5 segundos, el jovenpeliplatinado frente a mi parecia feliz ante mi propuesta pues una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro

-Tomare esa sonrisa como un si-dije y comenze a pensar en que podia contarle -mmm veamos por donde empezar ... ¿hay algo que te gustaria saber Hayato?-pregunte

-¿Que tipo de criaturas habitan allí?-pregunto el peliplata tratando de ocultar su interes aunque no tuvo exito

-Veamos hay Sirenas, Tritones, Ondinas, Hipocampos, mmm... lo que ustedes llaman Kraken y muchos mas-respondi recordando los seres "misticos" con los que trataba dia a dia, escuche un ruido y gire a mirar al chico que estaba conmigo que casi se caia por la impresion de escuchar eso

-¿realmente es tan impresionante escuchar eso?-pregunte aunque no deje que el joven respondiera pues continue contandole de las diversas formas de vida que conocia

-¡Eso es impresionante!-dijo el peliplateadpo realmente emocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿Hay algo mas que te gustaria saber? -pregunte

-¿Como era tu vida antes de ser capturada?-pregunto, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Mi vida?-pregute algo estrañada por que quisiera saber de mi vida, vi al peliplata asentir-Bien mmmm Tengo 12 hermanos mayores 4 hermanas y 8 Hermanos, nuestra vida es como la de cualquier criatura marina solo con la diferencia de que nosotros tenemos "Dones"... En realidad mi vida era bastante aburrida solo nadaba de un lado a otro en compañia de mis Hemanos o Hermanas-dije explicando brevemente mi vida

-¿Que quieres decir con "Dones"?-pregunto

-Bueno ...-dije pero no pude continuar porque otro peliplateado entro estrepitosamente a la habitacion

-Vroii! ¡mocoso fuera de aqui!-grito el recien llegado

-Vamos Tiburoncin no te hace ningun daño que Hayato este aqui-dije ganandome una mirada molesta de parte del Tiburocin que se acerco y tomo a Hayato por el brazo con la intencion de llevarselo a la fuerza pero yo me abraze al cuello del de ojos esmeralda impidiendo que se lo llevara

-Vroi! Sueltalo estupida piraña!-grito dando un fuerte tiron al de los ojos esmeralda

-No quiero, él esta hablando conmigo, tu deberias irte-me queje aferrandome a la camisa de Hayato

-Vroi! -grito soltó al menor, nos apunto con la espada para luego atacar

-a esto me referia con "Dones" Hayato-dije y congele algo de agua de la pecera y con ella cree una barrera evitando que Squalo nos hiciera pedacitos

-Vroi! que es esto!?-grito al notar la barrera de hielo frente a nosotros

-Puedes crear hielo-dijo Hayato algo sorprendido

-No exactamente, puedo cristalizar y controlar cualquier liquido -dije orgullosa - Tengo un gran don pero Narissa tiene uno mucho mejor -dije recordando lo que mi hermana mayor podia hacer, escuche al tiburon chasquear la lengua , volvi a transformar el hielo en agua y lo regrese a la pecera  
casi enseguida se escucho la voz del castaño llamando a Hayato y este salio de la habitacion como un rayo dejandome con Squalo

-Vroi! Eres una piraña traicionera-dijo y se fue

-¿traicionera?-me pregunte algo confundida al no saber a que rayos se referia el peliplateado

Los dias siguientes Hayato volvio a venir para hablar conmigo, me encantaba nuestras platicas aunque lo unico que me hacia sentir un poco incomoda era la forma en que el Tiburon se paseaba de un lado a otro fuera de la haitacion tal como si estuviera asechandonos, ademas me sentia realmente melancolica al recordar en cada cosa que recordaba sobre mi hogar así que esta tarde ya sabiendo por muy buenas fuentes (Mammon) que el Tiburon se iba de mision decidi pedirle un favor a Hayato, tome un poco de agua e hice una esfera deje un pequeño agujero y puse mis labios en el dije algunas palabras y sellé aquella esfera, cuando Hayato llego comenzamos a hablar como siempre pero justo cuando él se iba a retirar

-mm Hayato ¿podrias hacerme un gran favor?-le pregunte al peliplata ganandome su atencion -¿Podrias llevar esto a San Vito Lo Capo y arrojarlo al mar lejos de la orilla?-pregunte extendiendo ambas manos para estregarle la esfera

-Esta bien-dijo y yo sonreí

-Muchas gracias, Hayato ten cuidado que nadie se entere-dije algo preocupada de que el peliplata se fuera a meter en problemas por el favor pero el chico solo nego con la cabeza antes de irse -"Espero haberlo hecho bien"-me dije mentalmente un par de días despues Squalo regreso  
mucho mas escandaloso que de costumbre ademas de mas molesto pues casi no se iba del cuarto y no podia hablar con hayato a gusto aunque debo admitir que me dio gusto ver al tiburon tan ... Celoso? -"¿Me gusta verlo celoso?"-me pregunte mientras un ligero carmin me cubria las mejillas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aqui esta el siguiente cap espero que les guste

Lamento tanto la tardanza

Squ-chan es tan celosito jeje

en cuanto pueda subo el proximo

sayo!


End file.
